Niños de Hielo
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Las ordenes de su amo eran precisas; no muestres tu rostro a nadie y tu lealtad es a nosotros. La primera falla fue un accidente que puede costearle la vida; la segunda, en cambio, quizá la salve. Preciousmetalshipping/Universo Alterado.
1. Prologo

_**...ok... **_**Yo había prometido hace meses escribir un preciousmetal y... de hecho me puse a escribirlo aunque eran meros bocetajes y nunca le di una forma precisa hasta hace un par de semanas (tambien hay fics muy buenos y admito me dio un miedo tremendo comenzar subir este por no ser _tan_ bueno).**

**Y disclaimer porque da para largo tambien.**

**○ UA (Universo Alterado), tercera persona.**

** Slash: GoldxSilver (Preciousmetalshipping). Posible Luckyshipping y ligero Johtoshipping.**

**○ Romance/probable angst.**

* * *

_"Había querido sacarte de ahí, darte una mejor vida._

_Quería vieras las flores, conocieras las sonrisas, la calidez de la gente._

_Deseaba tu vida fuese más allá de abusos, entrenamiento y el hielo de nuestro amo._

_Pensé lo lograría,_

_y lamento haberlo hecho."_

—¡Corre más rápido, Silver! —

Un sonido ensordecedor llenaba el lugar, miles de alarmas retumbaban con tal fuerza que los pasos agitados de aquel par de infantes no se lograban escuchar. Una de las luces logró alumbrar a aquella pequeña niña castaña que jalaba consigo a un niño pelirrojo menor que ella, ambos usando unas mascaras blancas que ocultaban su rostro totalmente.

Huyeron tan rápido de las luces como pudieron, siendo seguidos por un Jigglyppuf y un Sneasel. Después de mucho tiempo planeándolo al fin habían puesto en marcha su plan de escapar de aquella horrible prisión donde estaban confinados desde que lo recordaban.

Y más importante aún, huir de aquel cruel hombre tan frió como el hielo.

Fuertes pisadas llegaron a sus oídos, reaccionando la niña al instante para jalar a su acompañante tras unos arbustos y abrazarlo contra si, esperando sus perseguidores siguieran adelante. Permanecieron inmóviles hasta dejar de escuchar aquellas botas, dando un suspiro para mirarse mutuamente un segundo.

—Deberíamos quitarnos las mascaras— susurró la mayor de ambos, tomando la máscara del menor para quitársela al fin a la vez que el pequeño pelirrojo quitaba la de ella. Le sonrió amplio, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de total confusión ante aquel gesto.

No era de extrañar de todas maneras. Desde los dos años no había visto más que mascaras con la misma expresión; y a pesar de sus intentos de enseñarle sobre expresiones faciales él seguía ignorante hasta del significado de una sonrisa.

"Las emociones y sentimientos eran para los débiles y no había motivo para que el más joven de los niños enmascarados aprendiera tales tonterías" el mismo Mask of Ice lo había dicho.

Permanecieron unos pocos minutos escondidos entre aquellos arbustos, revisando un mapa que ella misma había trazado. Al haber una barrera impuesta, la posibilidad de huir por aire eran nulas y su única opción era bajo tierra, para mala suerte de ambos no conocían aun aquellos complicados pasadizos.

Pero en realidad, era mejor perderse que quedarse en aquel lugar.

Bajó ella primero, seguida de cerca por su Jigglypuff mientras estaban al tanto de su pequeño acompañante, cuidando en todo momento que no cayera por aquella escalerilla. El fuerte golpe metálico de las botas de Silver al aterrizar al suelo fue suficiente para dar aviso de su ubicación, escuchando de nueva cuenta gritos de aviso sobre su presencia en aquella zona.

Le tomó de la mano y corrió al lado contrario de donde escuchaba las voces, sintiendo el corazón palpitar con suma fuerza al saber ahora quien les habían encontrado. No podían atraparles, había hecho demasiado por conseguir su libertad e incluso podía oler el aire fresco correr por aquellos pasillos.

Quedaba tan poco.

—¡Te tengo! —una voz femenina resonó, viendo aterrada como su Jigglypuff era atacado por las filosas garras del Meowth de la otra joven enmascarada. Tomó al pelirrojo y le ocultó el rostro, evitando le miraran la cara los demás que se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Houndoor, ascuas! —escucharon otra nueva orden y esa vez el Sneasel del niño recibió de lleno el ataque.

La castaña trató de correr de vuelta a donde habían llegado, con la esperanza de encontrar otro pasillo pero en su camino un Natu y un Eevee les esperaban con sus respectivos dueños.

—Hermana…— escuchó la voz de su compañero llamarle. Solo se estremeció, abrazándolo con más fuerza aun protegiendo su identidad de la vista de aquellos cuatro que les habían atrapado.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, frustrada de haber estado tan cerca de la libertad y haber sido atrapados. Todo empeoraba al saber que su captor pronto les haría escarmentar por haber intentado semejante atrocidad.

—Perdóname Silver…— dijo con la voz quebrada, solo atinando a esconder el rostro entre aquellos cabellos rojos, admitiendo la derrota.

—_Objetivo capturado…_

* * *

La traición es un grave delito, sin importar el género y edad del culpable, el castigo por dicha infracción es bastante grave y debe de pagarse con sangre.

Podría llamársele suerte el que la vida se les hubiese perdonado. Traidores o no, sus habilidades son de gran utilidad para facilitar los planes del Hombre de la Máscara… pero retornar al encierro y sin poder volver a quitarse aquellas caretas ni poder ver sus rostros de nuevo no era mejor que haber acabado con todo.

Sin embargo ella fue ejemplo de lo que a los traidores les ocurría. El castigo fue severo y le arrebató cualquier idea y esperanza de huir de aquella prisión de nueva cuenta… y junto con ella, las ganas de él por escapar se apagaron como una débil vela.

Doce años han pasado desde ese 'incidente' y ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a desafiar de nueva cuenta a su amo.

..

.

* * *

**No soy muy de empezar con prólogos pero en este fue necesario por ser una mera alteración. Siempre me intereso Silver estando en el Team Rocket/Neo Team Rocket y... ya ven.**

**En fin, reviews, criticas y así se agradecen, gracias por leer~.**


	2. Misión fallida

**Iba a hacer lo de un capitulo por semana pero no me contuve en realidad y termine subiendo este de una vez (ya los siguientes si serán de uno por semana o acabare escribiendo cosas apuradas y sin mucho sentido).**

**Eifi fangirlera cobarde, muestrate que no muerdo (◡‿◡✿) (?)**

* * *

_1.-Misión fallida_

—¡Crystaaal…! ¡Esta zona la hemos revisado ya cinco veces! ¡No encontraras a ese pokémon aquí, de seguro ya tiene un hogar lejos!—se quejó aquel muchacho de alborotado pelo negro, montando a un gran Thyplosion mientras seguía a su amiga de cabellos azules la cual caminaba con su fiel Meganium. —¡No me ignores! ¡Crystal!—siguió quejándose, recostándose de a poco en el lomo del pokémon de fuego.

Estaba harto, y toda esa pérdida de tiempo era por un Diglett de color extraño que ella juraba había visto cerca de Ciudad Endrino. De ella y sus "juramentos" había desconfiado desde aquella vez lo había mantenido en el lago de la Furia por días buscando un Gyarados supuestamente rojo.

Quizá era exagerado decirlo, pero era frustrante el saber que su existencia como Dex Holders no iba más allá de ser una dupla de capturadora y criador para el Profesor Elm. No era muy diferente a las funciones de sus iguales en otras regiones, pero poniendo otras cosas en comparación ellos dos quedaban como los más aburridos de entre todos los propietarios de la Pokedex.

Habían sido al principio solo dos de Kanto que vencieron a una mafia que planeaba apoderarse de aquella región y años después se les había unido una chica rubia que había detenido los planes de la Elite Cuatro de ese entonces.

Después estaban los de Hoenn que no habían detenido una sino dos Organizaciones de eco-terroristas que casi destruyeron su región, incluso los del lejano Sinnoh habían contribuido a salvarse de un loco de remate que quería jugar a ser Dios.

Y si bien les habían ayudado a algunos de ellos un par de veces, no dejaban de ser simples ayudantes para los otros Dex Holders.

Nunca habían podido salvar a su propia provincia de algún mal, y eso le frustraba de sobremanera al chico de gorra amarilla.

—Sera mejor que volvamos, Gold…—escuchó a su compañera decir al fin, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Tenía razón en que aquí no estaría, ¿verdad?—dijo para sonreír ampliamente en espera de que ella admitiera su derrota. Era bastante obvio de todas maneras que dicho logro no era posible.

—Le reportare al profesor nada más y preguntare cuales faltan, no te creas que nuestro trabajo ha terminado—le dictó, subiendo al lomo de su Meganium.

Gold estuvo a punto de iniciar una queja pero su voz se ahogó ante el sonido de su pokegear sonar, atendiéndole en un instante.

—Vamos justo para allá profesor, Crystal al fin entró en razón—dijo burlón, recibiendo un puchero por parte de la chica.

—¡No le crea profesor! ¡Le juró atrapare ese pokémon pronto!—se defendió rápidamente, tomando el brazo del otro para mirar el dispositivo.

—¡Atraparas nada! ¡No debe de estar aquí más!—Debatió tratando de recuperar su brazo y el pokegear. —A todo esto, usted no suele llamar ¿ha pasado algo?

—¡Necesito vuelvan de inmediato!—logró al fin decir el joven profesor, su voz sonando tan angustiada que logró detener la pelea entre ambos chicos. —¡Han robado a Croconaw!

* * *

Su respiración era agitada y el sonido de sus pisadas era amortiguado gracias a la tierra mojada de aquel bosque en el cual se había internado para perder a sus cazadores.

Minutos pasaron y en poco comenzó a descender su velocidad, empezando a caminar para tomar la pokebola nueva que en su cinturón había colocado. Recibió a cambio la mirada confusa de aquel pokémon azul, sin embargo no se veía enojado con su secuestrador por haberlo arrebatado de su dueño original.

Sorprendido, eso era claro, pero incluso podría atreverse a decir que el pokémon estaba hasta feliz de haber sido sacado de aquel lugar.

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro, devolviendo la ball a su cinturón para seguir caminando por aquel lugar. Después de años estando recluido en esa fría base, al fin había podido tener una misión sin supervisión de sus superiores.

"Tomar los pokémon de los Profesores de Johto y Kanto, y capturar los pokémon fuertes que te encuentres en el camino" había sido la orden dada a él y su compañera.

—Misión cumplida, nos vemos de vuelta en la base—Llamó a su mitad por medio de un pokegear en su muñeca, recargándose en uno de los árboles para poder recuperar el aliento.

—¿Tan rápido haz acabado? Bien hecho, Silver— le felicitó la joven de cabello castaño que aparecía en la imagen del transmisor. —Pensé tardarías un poco en lo que admirabas el paisaje, nuestro amo no espera volvamos tan rápido—agregó ella, causando un suave bufido por parte del menor.

—Este es el día donde se encuentra más débil, si no regresamos rápido, nos mandaran a buscar, Blue—dijo secamente, tallándose uno de sus brazos con sus manos enguantadas.

—Entendido—respondió firmemente, —No dejes que miren tu rostro—agregó suavemente, a lo cual el pelirrojo solo dio una cabezada afirmativa. —Cambio y fuera.

Y con ello, el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel bosque. En pocos minutos recuperó su energía y siguió su camino con tranquilidad, ya estaba demasiado lejos de aquel Laboratorio y no creía le hubiesen seguido.

Tenía la opción de huir en un Murkrow que había robado hacia unos días, pero eso solo llamaría la atención de sus perseguidores. También tenía a Gyarados, pero con su color escarlata llamaría aun más la curiosidad de gente indeseada que ir volando en el ave.

Caminar de vuelta a Caoba era la opción más lenta, pero definitivamente la más segura también.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tocando la piel que aquella mascara no podía lograr ocultar del todo. Era _ese_ día del mes donde podía tener la posibilidad de quitársela dado el poco poder de su amo, pero estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Aunque la tentación era grande… y en ese bosque no era como que alguien lo fuese a ver.

Una leve ojeada a su entorno y el impulso ganó a la razón, quitándose la careta después de años de llevarla puesta. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la brisa del bosque acariciar sus mejillas, manteniéndose silente ante el roce de esta. La ausencia de sensibilidad había sido tan larga que el simple roce de su cabello contra la piel de su rostro le era incluso extraño.

Colgó la máscara en su cinturón, apurando el paso hacia un rio para asomarse a este. Parpadeó confundido a su reflejo, tocándose el tabique, las mejillas y los labios para ver con interés como aquel extraño chico en el agua imitaba sus movimientos.

De labios delgados, nariz respingada, barbilla redonda y cejas tan rojas como su cabello; y complementando todo ello, unas pequeñas manchas rojizas en sus mejillas y nariz, y un par de ojos plateados que le devolvían la mirada por primera vez en su vida.

No había visto muchos rostros en su vida, pero de todas maneras pensaba que su cara no era exactamente algo fuera de lo común, a excepción de su raro color de ojos.

El crujir de unas ramas le hizo apartar la mirada del reflejo en el rio, buscando con la mirada de quien se trataba. La instrucción de su pareja resonó en su cabeza, tomando la máscara para ponérsela rápidamente, volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

—¡Explotaro, lanzallamas! —escuchó la voz de un chico ordenar, teniendo que lanzarse a un lado cuando unas llamas se dirigieron hacia él y fallaron por casi nada. —¡Tu! ¡Identifícate! —le ordenó, bajando de la espalda de lo que el pelirrojo reconocía como un Thyplosion.

El solo le miro de pies a cabeza, deteniendo su mirada a su tostado color de piel y cabello, al igual que el rostro de aquel extraño, cuestionándose sobre que tan normal sería el suyo después de ver su reflejo y comparándolo con aquel joven.

—¡O-Oye! ¡_Mascarita_! ¿Qué no tienes lengua o que te pasa? ¡El gran Gold te hizo una pregunta! —exigió saber, causando al otro soltar un bufido.

—Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia—fue su respuesta, mirando entretenido aquella expresión que había dado en lo que se levantaba del suelo.

Toda su vida no había visto más que mascaras, conocer de repente las "expresiones faciales" de las que Blue tanto hablaba era ciertamente fascinante para él.

—¡Claro que lo es! El profesor me ha pedido ayuda porque un ladrón con mascara se ha robado a uno de sus pokémon y resulta que te encuentro a ti, así que…—detuvo su discurso al ver la pokebola que colgaba del cinturón de aquel desconocido, señalándolo. —¡Croconaw! ¡Es Croconaw, tú tienes a Croconaw! ¡Devuélvelo ahora mismo!

—Si eso te hace dejar de gritar…—musitó, liberando al pokémon de su ball, el cual miró fijamente a Gold al reconocerlo. —Él ha venido por ti, Croconaw—dijo firmemente, a lo cual este retrocedió de vuelta hacia el enmascarado, tratando de alejarse del de cabello oscuro.

—¡H-hey! —Exclamó sorprendido por aquella reacción, caminando un par de pasos, —Croconaw, ¡soy yo, Gold! ¿Qué no me recuerdas?—trató de razonar, sonriéndole, —Solo ven, volverás al Laboratorio conmigo y Elm— agregó, pero al terminar aquello tuvo por respuesta un chorro de agua contra su rostro, tomando una posición de batalla frente a su nuevo propietario.

—Tal parece el ya ha decidido con quien quiere estar—respondió, cruzándose de brazos mientras que el otro muchacho se secaba el rostro.

—¡Le has lavado el cerebro, él nunca me había atacado!

—No he hecho eso, idiota. Además el "lavarle el cerebro" a un pokémon cuesta bastante tiempo— comentó con cierta irritación, sin embargo no estaba del todo enojado.

Ver las diferentes expresiones del rostro del otro muchacho era sumamente entretenido.

Gold, por su parte, estaba en conflicto al saber que era decisión de Croconaw el permanecer con aquel extraño. No quería obligarlo a volver si no lo deseaba, pero tampoco quería el tener que dejarlo ir con aquel chico que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo dejare ir contigo si me vences en una batalla!—comentó de repente, siendo respaldado por un gruñido de su Thyplosion. —Pero si pierdes, me devolverás a Croconaw e iras conmigo a disculparte con Elm.

—No tengo tiempo para estas niñerías—respondió para sorpresa del desafiante.

—¿Que acaso tienes miedo? ¡Sabes que ganare! —lo retó, sonriendo ampliamente en un intento de verse confiado. La verdad es que aquella sonrisa retorcida en esa mascara plateada comenzaba a asustarlo.

—En lo absoluto, pero no pienso poner en riesgo mis tiempos por culpa de un patético intento de entrenador— dijo para devolver a Croconaw a su pokebola.

Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada se encontró con el de aquel chico llamado Gold.

—¡Tu eres el patético! —gritó, lanzándose contra él.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, la máscara cayó a pocos metros de ellos y una pokebola rodó hasta el rio.

Gold abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el rostro detrás de aquella careta.

Se había imaginado todo menos la cara de un joven de su misma edad; un hombre con pinta de asesino, un rostro desfigurado, una cara intimidante como la de aquel mafioso de Kanto, al menos alguien con un par de cicatrices en la cara, pero en su lugar estaba la cara de un muchacho cualquiera, podría jurar incluso que era menor que él.

Y entre la confusión que había neutralizado su ira, un solo sentimiento logro leer en la cara de aquel chico pelirrojo.

_Miedo._

* * *

**me duele torturar así a Silv... no la verdad no, me divierte porque soy una maldita.**

**En fin, como siempre reviews y criticas son bien recibidas~**


	3. Primer error

**No estoy segura que día fue la ultima actualización, pero hagamos como que lo hice en lunes, ¿ok?**

**Y respondiendo reviews:**

**Weiss: De hecho creo no haber visto muchos fics con ese tema (también que no es como que busque mucho, tengo la capacidad de concentración de una mosca) y tambien hay poquitos preciousmetal en español por alguna razón, siendo pareja tan linda ellos dos. ¡Y se hace lo que se puede! Aun no soy bastante buena, me gustaría poder escribir un poco más detallado pero soy mala para ello. ****(Quizá si sea esa persona, quizá no... depende de a quien te refieras º7ºUu).**

* * *

_2.- Primer error._

—¡Tu eres el patético! —gritó, lanzándose contra él.

No logró reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a aquel joven llamado Gold sujetándole de los hombros y una de sus pokeballs había rodado hasta el agua para liberarse.

Los músculos se tensaron cuando sintió el aire contra su rostro, no tardando mucho en darse cuenta que por culpa de aquel ataque su máscara había salido volando y tenía el rostro descubierto. Su respiración fue acelerándose, sintiendo la desesperación ir en aumento al saber que estaba mirando su rostro. Su identidad era lo único que tenía, y mantenerla oculta era su garantía de seguir viviendo…o peor, que Blue siguiese viva.

Los recuerdos de Blue siendo castigada por aquel intento de escape volvieron a su mente; los gritos, las lágrimas, las peticiones de perdón… y aun más el saber que ella era castigada el doble en su lugar. Todo volvía con tal claridad que había comenzado a temblar aterrado bajo el chico.

Ella estaba en peligro de nuevo y todo era _su culpa_.

—¡Gyarados!—logró llamar al pokémon que había rodado al agua, escuchando el estruendoso rugido de la serpiente marina al surgir de su escondite.

El de ojos dorados se levantó del suelo, mirando atónito al pokémon y su extraño color. Cuando recordó al ladrón, este ya se había puesto la máscara de nueva cuenta y subía a la cabeza del pokémon.

—¡Espera! —le llamó al ver que escapaba en este, volteando hacía Explotaro para ordenarle el atacar.

Sin embargo, no logró ir más allá de tres pasos cuando una enorme ola fue lanzada por el Gyarados.

Devolvió rápidamente al Thyplosión al saber acabaría lastimado por el agua, aunque antes de que la ola le golpeara a él, unas cepas se enredaron en su cadera y le levantaron del suelo.

El resonar del agua contra los arboles y la altura a la que esas cepas le habían elevado comenzaba a marearle, y en cuanto trato de volver a ver hacía donde el Gyarados rojo se había ido era demasiado tarde.

Como un pokémon tan reluciente se había perdido de vista tan fácilmente era todo un misterio.

—¡Gold! —escuchó una voz familiar llamarle, siendo bajado de vuelta al suelo para darse cuenta de que las lianas que lo habían elevado habían sido las de Mega. —¿Estás bien? ¿Pero contra que te encontraste? —preguntó Crystal al llegar junto a él, abrazándolo para mirarle en busca de heridas.

—E-eh… estoy bien…—respondió entrecortado, sorprendido por su preocupación hacia él y mirando de nueva cuenta al agua por donde el chico se había escapado.

Aquella mirada tan asustada aun no se le iba de la mente a pesar del ataque.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró la joven, mirando en su misma dirección.

—El ladrón se me escapó—respondió apenado, mirándola, —Llevaba a Croconaw —explicó, tallándose el cabello para después agregar, — aunque se veía muy contento con él, pero de todas maneras trate de…

—¿Cómo que contento? —le interrumpió en poco, alzando ambas cejas al no comprenderlo.

—Me distraje demasiado por ello y… espera un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?— detuvo su explicación al recordar que habían tomado caminos distintos para buscar al ladrón.

—El profesor me llamó para venir a buscarte…—expresó ella, acariciando la cabeza del Meganium. —Al parecer no solo a él le han robado uno de sus pokémon.

* * *

En pocas horas, ambos Dex Holders se encontraban en Pueblo Paleta de la Región Kanto, entrando al laboratorio de Oak para esperar por la llegada de sus superiores.

A diferencia de con Elm, la estancia no estaba tan destrozado ni mostraba señales de batalla como había pasado en el laboratorio de Johto, y le costaba pensar que había sido robado, o al menos no había sido por la misma persona. Por la cara de su compañera, ella seguramente había notado esos detalles desde que había entrado.

—Lamento la tardanza— expresó el anciano profesor al entrar junto con su nieto y otros dos más. Les hizo una seña para tomar asiento, obedeciendo todos menos el castaño, que permaneció a su lado.

—¿Entonces el señor Elm tambien? —Preguntó la chica de largo cabello rubio, mirando a los menores asentir, —¿Para que querrían a esos pobrecitos pokemon?

—Hay gente bastante mala en el mundo, Yellow—respondió Red a su pregunta, juntando la yema de sus dedos. —La pregunta es cómo esa ladrona huyó tan rápido de Kanto a Johto

—… espera, ¿ladrona? —interrumpió Gold, viendo con confusión al de ojos carmesí.

—Tenía puesta una máscara, pero por su voz, movimientos y el vestido azul que llevaba es obvio que fue una chica— explicó, ruborizándose levemente en lo que agregaba: —Dudo mucho equivocarme… aunque me durmió usando el canto de un Jigglypuff

—No pudo haber sido una chica.

—Era una chica, estoy segura—apoyó Yellow, acomodando la florecita en la cabeza de su Pikachu.

—¡Pero no pudo serlo…!—insistió, siendo mirado por todos los presentes. —¡Yo vi al que robó a Croconaw y hablé con él! ¡Era un chico! —explicó el, tallándose la nuca— Se miraba algo femenino si… pero estoy seguro que con quien yo pelee era un hombre—terminó diciendo aquello en un susurró.

—¿Un chico y una chica? —hablo la joven rubia de nueva cuenta, mirando a los mayores en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Su ladrón llevaba una máscara blanca con un "rostro" en ella? —preguntó el castaño.

—Sí, como con una sonrisa torcida y llevaba una gabardina roja y negra, y desgarrada de los bordes, Green —respondió a su superior, el cual solo asintió un par de veces.

—Deben ser socios entonces— habló Crystal ante el prolongado silencio, —Misma careta, misma misión… en si incluso robaron los pokémon con una mínima diferencia de tiempos, deben haberlo planeado.

—Sin saber sus rostros no tenemos mucho de dónde empezar— musitó el profesor, tallándose un poco las sienes.

Un carraspeo por parte de Gold le hizo detener aquel movimiento.

—Quizá yo haya logrado quitarle la máscara y haya visto su rostro…—dijo a medias, disfrutando de las reacciones de su público, aunque agregó: —pero no sé si ayude, además él se dio cuenta que había visto su cara y se veía demasiado asustado, así que…

—Debió haberlo pensado antes de robar los pokémon de mi abuelo y el Señor Elm—interrumpió Green, viendo duramente al menor.

—Pero de todas maneras no nos servirá de mucho si llevan esas mascaras todo el tiempo—debatió Crystal, a la vez que trataba de hallar sentido a todo. —Además Gold lo ha dicho, se vio asustado de que miraran su cara, ¿no? Quizá sea la primera vez y nadie más que el sepa como se ve o…alguien le este obligando a hacerlo.

—¿Realmente se están poniendo de lado de un ladrón? —se quejó él, frustrado de que siguieran. — Tú nos dirás su apariencia, avisaremos a la policía y pondremos carteles, ¿entendido?

—Green, tranquilízate…—pidió el profesor, sin embargo él hizo caso omiso de lo que le había pedido.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre el par de ladrones mientras que Gold daba las características del pelirrojo a Yellow, que dibujaba rápidamente en su cuaderno mientras Green iba y venía, quedándose cerca de ellos cuando parecía que el de ojos dorados no estaba dispuesto a dar más especificaciones y Yellow trataba de entender a su compañero y poder plasmar eso en papel.

Era bastante obvio que Green se lo estaba tomando personal.

Red se disculpó un par de veces por la actitud de su amigo, aunque a él también se le notaba que estaba algo molesto por haber sido derrotado por aquella fémina… o dormido por ella, en todo caso. Yellow después de un rato les explicó que la acorralaron, pero ella los durmió usando al Jigglypuff y todo había quedado en sus manos, para su mala suerte había escapado fácilmente gracias a ello.

La reunión se dio por terminada cuando el profesor se excusó y se retiro a advertir a los profesores de otras regiones por si era necesario. Green fue llamado para atender unas cosas de su gimnasio y Yellow fue con él para no andar sola por la ruta 1. Red no dio una excusa en concreto, pero no era necesaria.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Crystal que montaba en su Arcanine, Gold a su lado en el lomo de Explotaro.

—¿No se te hace todo muy raro? —Habló después de un rato, recostándose en el lomo de este, —El Gyarados que usó es muy poderoso… y la otra chica, sí con un simple Jigglypuff venció a esos tres, ¿para que querrían un Croconaw y un Wartortle de nivel tan bajo?

—Tú también lo notaste, ¿huh? —musitó ella, mirando hacia enfrente. —Me ha estado dando vueltas desde que me dijeron se llevaron al Wartortle también. Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, debe ser muy peligroso.

—Pero Croconaw estaba feliz con ese chico.

—Ese pokémon no conoce más allá del Laboratorio del Profesor, yo también sería feliz si me sacaran de una "jaula".

—¿Y si él no es malo? —Inquirió, mirándola de reojo, —Un pokémon bueno no se hace malo de repente… ¿y si Croconaw sabe que el no es malo?

—¿Si no es malo entonces porque lo robó? Si quería el último pokémon de Elm, simplemente pudo habérselo pedido, sabes que él estaba deseoso de encontrar un entrenador para el pobre.

Gold se encogió de hombros, dando unos leves golpecitos en los vidrios de sus googles en lo que pensaba. Podría llamarlo sexto sentido pero había algo que no lo lograba convencer.

—No lo he pensado, pero es que todo esto es tan raro—se quejó, quitándose la gorra para ponerla sobre la cabeza del pokémon. —Esperaba encontrar un villano malvado como Giovanni o los locos de Hoenn pero a cambio tuve un chico que se veía aterrado de que le hubiera quitado la máscara. ¡En serio Crys! ¡Con esa cara que puso parecía como si pensara lo iba a matar!

—¿Y si la ladrona lo está manipulando? —sugirió, tratando de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Una chica no podría hacer tal cosa—descartó, recibiendo una amenazadora mirada de su compañera. —Es decir, las chicas no pueden…—se calló cuando la amenaza se acentuó, bufando suavemente.

—No nos subestimes Gold— se quejó, mirando ofendida a otro lado.

—Como sea, lo descubriré de una u otra forma—dijo con su alegre energía en aumento, — ¿Puedes avisar a mamá no volveré en un tiempo? ¡Encontrare a ese pelirrojo antes que Green!

* * *

Cuatro semanas había pasado de eso y Gold tenía el mismo número de pistas sobre su "presa" que las que había tenido desde que había empezado. De cierta manera era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, ya que nadie había visto una máscara como esa ni tampoco habían respondido a los carteles con su cara.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Crystal había acertado al pensar que muy pocas personas, si es que nadie, habían visto la cara del ladrón antes.

Ataro subió a sus hombros, evitando el tumulto de Caña Dorada mientras su entrenador caminaba por sus calles, viendo por todas partes algún indicio de aquel rostro que aun no olvidaba. Estaba frustrado al no poder encontrarlo aun.

Si Green le encontraba antes que él, era por seguro que no iba a poder despejar las dudas que tenía nunca.

Y antes de darse por vencido y preferir por ir a visitar a Whitney, un reflejo plateado en un callejón le llamó la atención. La máscara estaba algo sucia y dañada, al igual que sus ropas, pero aquellos mechones rojos eran inconfundibles.

—¡Hey tu! —le llamó, obteniendo la atención del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Y comienzan las cercanías entre esos dos. Tampoco quiero forzarlos demasiado pero tengo tan poca paciencia que es hasta ridiculo**

**Reviews, comentarios, criticas (de preferencia constructivas) son totalmente bienvenidas uvu**


End file.
